This proposal will provide in two scans a complete characterization of dopaminergic function in 45 patients with schizophrenia compared to 45 matched healthy controls. We will compare D-amphetamine induced DA release & AMPT induced DA depletion between patients with schizophrenia compared to healthy controls.